


Hero: Back at Ya

by MrWriterWriter, Tatsurou



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Girls are cuddle fiends, Izuku can only say 'Hoyo', Izuku is kirby, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, We ain't kidding.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou
Summary: Izuku MidoriyaAge: 14Weight: 3.1 kilosHeight: 38 cmQuirk: 'Hoyo' AKA: WTF.
Comments: 116
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

If there’s one thing that’s an absolute fact, it’s that a mother can shift gears faster than a Formula-1 racer. Hence why Inko had gone from a relaxed welcome to instantly checking her son over after seeing the large welt on his face. “Sweetie, what happened!?”

“I...I fell…” He replied, looking tired, embarrassed, and a tad aggravated. 

Inko looked skeptical. “Fell, from what??”

“I hit a tree branch…” He added, giving his mother a look that begged her to drop the subject. His whole body ached, feeling like All Might himself had sat on him, his head throbbed in time to a song he’d never heard before, and he just wanted to go to bed. 

It was clear she wasn’t buying it, but thankfully she was willing to let it be...for now. A quick bandaging and he was laying in bed. “Stupid Katsuki...last time I ever help him…” He mumbled, burying down into his covers. 

All he’d wanted to do was try and hang out. He’d followed ‘Kacchan’ - last time he was using that nickname... - in hopes that he’d finally be able to stick around. He was running to catch up when Katsuki had slipped on the log he was using to cross a little ravine.

The water wasn’t deep, so he was more setting in muddy water. Izuku was just trying to help when he offered to pull him out...instead, the blonde screamed that he didn’t need help from ‘a quirkless deku like him’.

In a way, he was telling the truth about landing on a branch; he fell on one after Katsuki used his explosion Quirk on him.

At near point-blank range. The force had knocked him clean off the log. And with it, any evidence that they were ever friends. 

_ Given how quick he ditched you, was he even one to begin with?  _ A part of him asked, but Izuku didn’t respond, he just wanted the day to hurry up and be over. As sleep eventually claimed him, he let out one last thing.

“Hoyo…”

* * *

“Izuku? Honey? Inko gently knocked on the door the next morning. She was well aware that there was more to what happened yesterday, despite how reluctant he was to say anything. It’d been over a week since they had visited the doctor to check his Quirk status. She still rankled at the way the so-called doctor just x-rayed Izuku’s foot, then shooed them out with a dismissive ‘Quirkless’.

The faint rustle of bedsheets inside told her he was moving, but the dull groan - at least, it seemed like a groan - just caused her worry to climb. She knew she wasn’t built like a Pro-Hero, but she swore, if that school had anything to do with this...heads would roll. 

Whether it’d be literally or not depended on their response. “Izuku, I’m coming in.” She gently turned the knob and peered in. The early morning sun was creeping, letting her see the locked window, which brought a little relief. And there was a small form under the blankets. “Are you feeling alright?” Inko stepped in, making her way to the bed. She started to reach for the blankets when there was a yawn, then a series of odd sounds that she’d never heard her son make

“Izuku?” The sheets were suddenly knocked off with a loud ‘hoyo!’. “Heh, well you seem...ok?” She’d started to smile when the sheets flew, but it faltered at what was under them.

“Hoyo! H-hoyo??” Sitting there, with the exact same mop of hair and green eyes as Izuku, was a tiny, pink, spherical...something.

“I-Izu...ku…?” She said weakly, wobbling slightly.

“Hoyo?? Hoyohoyohoyo!” The green-haired puffball blabbered frantically, looking like he(?) was ready to freak out too. He ran around on the bed, tripping occasionally on the sheets.

A slightly lopsided smile formed on Inko’s face, followed by an eye twitch…then another...then the thump of her meeting the floor in a faint.   
  
“HOOOYOO!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

The orderlies working at the Quirk identification clinic were already working overtime due to some unpleasantness that had been uncovered, by an intern, surprisingly enough. However, they all had quite strong survival skills, developed from years of kids getting a tad too...enthusiastic with their new powers. 

As such, none of them so much as cracked a smile - though a few vehemently denied pissing themselves - when a young woman burst through the doors with enough force to tear them off their hinges and without touching them, presented a rather adorable pink ball with big eyes and an unruly mop of green hair, and screamed at the top of her voice, "EXPLAIN NOW!"

The quiet, embarrassed, "Hoyo..." the ball squeaked out did little to defuse the situation, but lent some hint as to what she was upset about.

(“YOU INCOMPITENT WASTE OF A RECTAL WART!”)

The physician chuckled weakly, though Inko could tell he was extremely embarrassed about the situation. “Yes….Mrs. Midoriya, I’m not even sure how to explain this as apologetically as I should. (“The toe bone…!” “IS BUNK! JUST LIKE YOUR DIPLOMAS!”) I’m afraid that, due to a considerable bit of negligence...and just plain laziness, your son was misclassified as Quirkless.”

“Missclassed?” Inko looked sharply at him while Izuku sat in her lap, a surprised expression on his face.

“Yes...you see, the notion that an extra joint in the small toe indicated Quirks has been debunked and stricken from the medical books for more than ten years now. (“HOW MANY ‘TOE BONE’ TESTS HAVE YOU GIVEN!?”) And as you can hear our esteemed director, he was not pleased to hear that one of our own was still trying to use it. (“YOU IMBECILIC SPAWN OF A HAGFISH!”)”

“So what does that mean for Izuku??”

“Hoyo…?”

“Well, it’s obvious your son has a Quirk with a Mutation factor...and quite an extreme one in this case. (“YOUR BE CONSIDERING YOURSELF BLESSED TO GET A JOB SELLING PENIS PILLS ON PUBLIC ACCESS TV BY THE TIME I’M DONE WITH YOU!”) We’ll have to give him a thorough examination to see what all else there is. But, again, your son most assuredly has a Quirk.” 

“So...you're certain?” Inko looked at her son anxiously. “I mean, this happened overnight.”

“...Mrs. Midoriya, what else could it be?” The doctor replied. 

“You're the doctor! Isn't it your job to tell ME that?” 

The man looked like he was trying to come up with a response, but quickly faltered. “...fair enough. I'll be sure to make certain it is a Quirk. For now, with your permission, I'll do my job.” 

She gently handed Izuku to him, who was saying, “Hoyo hoyo hoyo?” in a quizzical tone. 

Neither adult could tell what he was saying but the way he said it gave a good indicator.

“We’ll soon find out.” The doctor reassured him as they headed off to the testing area. 

* * *

“Aww, aren’t you the cutest!” The nurse cooed when she saw Izuku sitting in the chair.

“Hoyo...” He turned a little pinker.

The nurse giggled. “Ok, now just open wide and say ‘ah’”

“Hoaaaaaaaah-mph!”

The doctor looked back at the technician, then his coffee, then the tech. ”...I'm sorry, he did ‘what’ now?”

“Izuku Midoriya...ate the nurse.”

He looked at his coffee again. “...how?”

The tech shrugged. “He...opened his mouth real wide and inhaled?”

“Well, tell him to spit her out!” 

The technician sighed and turned to Izuku. “Uh...spit her out? Please?”

“Poh!” Instead of the nurse herself, Izuku spat out a large, sparkling...star. It looked like ones from the old pre-Quirk cartoons. It shot across the room and exploded in a burst of sparkles. The he nurse shrieked as she suddenly appeared from the burst and fell into a dazed heap on the floor. 

“Um...what do we classify that as?” The tech asked.

It took a second before she regained her bearings “...next time…” She pointed at the doctor. “ _ You _ take his temperature!”

* * *

“What do you mean ‘there’s nothing in the x-ray’?” The doctor demanded.

“See for yourself!” The technician held out the image...and the doctor promptly choked on his spit.

* * *

“What now…?” The doctor almost dreaded the answer.

“Well, you know that one of our techs has a Quirk that lets him map out neural impulses and brain activity?”

“Yeess…”

“He tried to use it on Midoriya...and...well…”

“MGEHYE'LLOIG L' UIN YA! A’YA CHU’THULU FT’AGGN!” Came the crazed shriek, along with insane giggles as a naked man ran down the hall, orderlies hot on his heels.

* * *

“I-I'm sorry...what did you say?” Inko looked at the man, trying hard to ignore the nudist that just ran past, screaming about Hastur and hotdogs. 

“I said, ‘pardon my French, we have no fucking clue what your son's Quirk is’, ma’am.” The doctor sighed. “None of the tests can give us a straight answer...and the only thing we have figured out is he’s durable to the point of absurdity. A loaded cabinet, weighing at least five hundred pounds fell on him...and he squeezed out from under it without a freaking scuffmark!”

“What does that mean for Izuku?”

“While...rare, for lack of a better term, Quirks like this tend to start making sense in their own way to the child. In a few days, he’ll have probably worked out some of it...also...for some reason the change has permanently affected his vocal chords. They now seem to vibrate in one specific manner…

“Hoyo…” Izuku said despondently. How was he gonna be able to talk to anyone if all he could say was that one word?

* * *

“Whoa! That a student??”

“What kinda freaky Quirk is...no way, look at the hair!”

“Is that…Is that  _ Midoriya _ !? I thought he was quirkless!”

As embarrassed as he was at the attention, Izuku couldn’t help but preen a tad at how surprised they all looked. They’ll probably find out about the clinic before long, but for now, he could work with it.

“DEKU!”

He wasn’t really sure why, but instead of flinching or something, Izuku merely sighed in annoyance. Turning around, he was greeted by an angry Katsuki and his two hangers-on.

“What the hell kind of stupid Quirk is that, Deku!?” The chronically angry blonde demanded, like it was a personal insult to him or something. “ Answer me!”

Izuku met him with his own scowl, he wasn’t going to put up with this anymore! “Hoyo! Hoyohoyo hoyo hoy-hoyo!” He was tired of being called ‘Deku’! He was tired of being treated like trash by these three. “Hoyo! Hoyo hoyo!” And above all else, he was sick and tired of Katsuki Bakugo, his ego, and THAT STUPID CONSTANT TEMPER TANTRUM OF HIS! “HOYO HOYO!”

Bakugo stared at him for a moment, only for the glare to come back. “Talk normally, you stupid Deku!” He yelled, firing an explosion straight at him.

“Hoooyooouuuwwaa-ump!” 

“Uh...anyone else see that?”

“Midorya just inhaled...”

*gulp!*

There was strange warbling sound as Izuku felt something appear on his head, along with something heavy in his hand. He didn’t have time to examine what either was, though, before Katsuki started yelling again.

“WHAT DID YOU DO, DEKU!?” He shouted, sending another blast at Izuku. “YOU DAMN THIEF!” 

“Hoyo!” Izuku couldn’t quite describe why he did it...maybe just a reaction, but he hurled whatever he was holding straight at them, there was a loud ‘KLONG!’ as it impacted with Katsuki’s face. And right before the explosion, far bigger than what the blonde usually did, he saw what it had been. 

It was a bomb, a big cartoon-style bomb. It took a little while for the smoke to clear, but when it did, the hall itself was surprisingly undamaged. Except for light scorching and soot marks. The three bullies on the other hand…

All of them were currently embedded in the far wall, and out cold.

“Hoyo…” He said, a mix of shocked and surprised.

“Whoa! He knocked out Bakugo...AND his cronies!”

“So...he can copy Quirks or something? I mean, he inhaled the freaking EXPLOSION!”

“Uh, it just me...or is anyone else wondering where that little hat came from?”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _ Hoyohoyohoyohoyo…”  _ Izuku mumbled quietly as he jotted some things down into one of his ‘Hero Analysis Journals.’ Namely a set of pages dedicated to whatever he could figure out about his Quirk. 

Pros:  _ Apparently if I eat a Quirk discharge, I get an odd hat and can use a form of the quirk in question. Not sure how, but I can temporarily call up Katsuki’s (never calling that prick Kacchan again!) explosions when I need it. Though, due to the way it manifests, I’ve come to call it Bomb Power. _

_ I can store things inside me! If I inhale, but don’t wanna EAT-eat it, it just sits in a kind of pocket dimension inside me; a couple of doctors went in and found that there’s a LOT of room in there, and it’s organized really well too, somehow! It’s weird, but neat! _

_ If I inhale something, but don’t wanna eat or store it, I can spit it out at high speed. For some reason it comes out as a big star. It won’t stop until it hits something...or someone. It works on people too. When they turn back to normal after hitting something, they look like they ran into it at a good run.  _

_ I can REALLY put away the food. Unless Mom wants me to save her something for later, we haven’t had to worry about leftovers for the past ten years.  _

_ I can also digest anything remotely like food, meaning I can - though it took a little getting used to - hit up dumpsters and trash cans so I don’t eat us outta house and home. Thankfully, I can inhale and not worry about the taste. Gotta make sure no one’s around though, or at least make it seem like just a stray cat or dog. _

Cons:  _ STILL can’t talk normally...at least I’ve gotten pretty good at charades. _

_ Writing. IS. HARD. with these stubby little...flipper things I got for arms. Have yet to work out how I can hold ANYTHING w/o fingers!  _

_ Have to be careful when I’m outside. A little girl tried to take me home as a plushie once. _

“Midoriya, you don’t have to take notes, so please pay attention.” The teacher spoke up, giving him a mild look.

“Hoyo.” He quickly tossed it and a limited edition All Might fountain pen into his mouth, much to his classmates’ confusion and annoyance...again. 

"How..?? He swallows it, then pulls it out from...from  _ somewhere _ !"

"It's like that weird cartoon about horses with Quirks that let them talk."

“The pink one?? That thing scares me!”

“All right, simmer down, all of you.” The teacher spoke up. “Since this is your last day here at Aldera, you can probably all guess what’s coming.” He held up a stack of applications, and reared back from the huge cheer - and multiple Quirks being set off - at the sight of them.

Izuku perked up at the sight of them. “Hoyo!” Maybe, just maybe, some of the teachers at UA could help him find out what he could really do with this Quirk!

“The hell!? Don’t associate me with these shitty extras!”

“Hoy…” Izuku facepalmed while the rest of the class shouted protests and insults back at Bakugo. And speaking of ‘needing help’...

“SHUT UP, YOU EXTRAS!” The chronically angry blonde yelled. “I’M the only one who’s going to UA, you hear me!”

“Yeah right, coming from the guy who keeps picking a fight with a pink puffball.” One snapped back.

“And gets his ass kicked by said puffball. Every time!” Another joined in. “Besides, I think Midoriya was planning to apply to UA, too.”

“WHAT!?” 

Izuku plopped face first onto his desk, which was pretty easy since he had to sit on top of it. “Hoy-oo.”

“WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU YOU COULD APPLY, YOU STUPID DEKU!?” Bakugo yelled, whirling in him with an explosion already starting up on his hand. 

Unfortunately (for the Pomeranian, anyway) Izuku learned to be quick with his inhaling. “Hooouuuuuuawwwww!”

“MOTHERFU-!” The class was treated to the sight of someone getting pulled into the void Midoriya had for a mouth.

“Did...did he just  _ eat _ Bakugo? Again?"

“Hoy.” Turning to the window, he took aim at one of the trees he could see. “PAH!” The star slammed into the foliage with a surprisingly meaty ‘whumph!’. And amidst a plethora of breaking branches, grunts, and garbled swearing, the blonde tumbled out in a bruised and irate heap.

“FUCKER!” Katsuki hollered, crawling to his feet and limping as fast as he could back inside.

“Think he’ll ever learn?” One student asked.

“Probably not…” 

* * *

Thankfully, for Izuku’s peace of mind, and the welcome silence, the bell rang before Katsuki got back in the classroom. He wasn’t too eager to have to deal with him again, so the greenette made his exit via the window. The doctor wasn’t kidding when he said ‘indestructible’, all that happened was a brief bounce off the ground and he was jogging off.

Peering out from around a trash can, Izuku made sure no little kids were around when he continued his way home. He wasn’t eager to have a ‘plushie’ repeat. 

Aside from that, he was feeling pretty good, all he had to do was tell his mom he got his application, find out how to prepare for the entrance test, then hope for the best. Simple, right?

“ _ Jeeze, dunno what kinda quirk you got, kid, but I’m desperate. _ ” A shadow descended on him.

“Hoyo!?”

A few seconds later, another shadow fell. However, this one belonged to one Toshinori Yagi, the No.1 ranked Hero, All Might. “ **Don’t worry, young-** ”

“Hoouuuaaaahhh!”

“ _ What the…? No, wait…this isn’t what I had in miiiii*! _ ” The sludge-based criminal that had ambushed Izuku screamed as his body was sucked into the whirling vortex.

“- **man? Um…** ” All Might watched as the pink ball inhaled the villain he’d been after...and start turning a sickly green.   
  
“Hoy-yo…” He just realized what he did...and it was NASTY!

“ **Dear lord, kid, spit him out! You don't wanna know where that guy's been!** ”

Izuku didn’t have to be told twice! “PUAWG!” 

*BLAT!*

The starred villain slammed into the nearby wall with a sound that would’ve been funny as hell if the greenette hadn’t been trying to shake the taste out of his mouth. “BLEHG!” 

“ **No. Way…!** ” The awed tone in the man’s voice had Izuku look up, eyes widening when it sunk in just who he was looking at

“HOYO!/ **KIRBY** !”

“HOY...h-hoyo...??” He frowned in confusion. The heck was ‘Kirby’? He looked around...then pointed to himself. “Hoyo..?”

“ **Yeah, Kirby!** ” All Might dropped down until they were face-to-face. “ **My favorite comic book character. He was the reason I wanted to become a hero to start with! Pity only one or two issues actually survived the start of the Quirk Era...wait, you don't know?** ”

“Hoyo hoyo.” He took out his notebook and scrawled out a quick note for the man, hopefully explaining things enough.

All Might quickly read it, his body shaking in excitement when he was done. “ **You mean you...your Quirk IS Kirby! HOLY CRAP! THIS IS AWESOME! Youprobablygotoneofthemostunbelivablelykickassquirksaround…!** ”

“Hoy-”

“... **ImeanyoualreadyfiguredouttheInhalesoyouhadtofindstufftocopy…!** ”

Izuku waved his arms frantically, trying to get him to slow down. “H-hoyo!” He could bare keep up with half the stuff he was saying!

“... **pleasetellmeyouatleasttriedoutthecutterpowerthatwasoneofmyfavoriresnowaitthelaser…!** ”

“HOYOOOUUUUAAWWWW!” He froze...did he…? Oh crapbaskets, he did…”Pah!” Without a second thought, he spat the guy out. However...instead of one star,  _ two _ went flying. The normal-colored one smacked into the wall and a surprised - and still giddy - All Might landed on the ground.

The other, a sickly brown, black, and purpleish colored one, sailed into the sky, and vanished from view.

“ **Wow! So that’s what being inhaled is like...cool!** ” He laughed, then winced and held his side. “ **Ow, a little painful, but cool!** ”

“Hoyo!? Hoyo hoyohoyo!” Izuku dug both arms into his hair, hoping he still had some bandaids, or one of those pain relief patches, stored up. After a moment, he finally felt something...and pulled out a tomato…

“Huh/Hoy?” Both looked at it. It was as big as Izuku, and had a big ‘M’ for some reason. 

“ **No way...Maxim Tomatoes are real too!?** ” All Might laughed and winced again. “ **Wonder if they work like they do in the comics.** ” Izuku blinked quizzically. “ **They were kind of like a full healing item, not really sure how it works, just...** ” He stopped when the tomato rose up into his field of view. 

“Hoyo.” The puffball was standing in tiptoe to hold it up so he’d see it.

“ **You sure?** ” He got a nod in return. “ **Well, couldn’t hurt to try. Normally like these in tacos, but...here goes!** ” He popped it in his mouth and chowed down. “ **Huh, tastes more...tomato-y than normal. That even a thing?** ” All Might barely finished swallowing when a strange sensation hit him, focused on his left side. “ **What the…?** ” Quickly lifting his shirt, his eyes nearly bugged out as they both saw the large angry-looking wound fade away to leave unblemished skin.

Izuku nearly fell over in shock at what he’d just seen. “Hoyyooo!?”

All Might had a goofy smile. “ **It…it worked. It actually, honestly, worked! But...one second. I need to test something. I’ll explain afterwards.** ”

“Hoy-YOOOOO!!” Izuku shrieked when All Might was engulfed in a puff of smoke, and a man a quarter his size stood in his place. “HOYHOYHOYHOY!”

“N-No way..!” He said, looking at his arms, while not huge, were still muscular. “I’m not even coughing up blood!” The man stood there, silent and still...then whooped and started doing a dance Izuku remembered being called the Cabbage Patch, then the Running Man. 

Izuku wasn’t sure if he should be weirded out, or start laughing himself silly.

The man that’d been All Might did that for a minute, whooping and laughing until he sat back down, a look of utter joy on his face.   
  
“Hoyo?”

“Heh, sorry, just been so long since I’ve had a reason to do that.” He chuckled. “Guess I should go ahead and explain. That wound I used to have, I got a few years back from a villain that managed to get a good hit in on me. It left that scar, and since then my time with my Quirk, One for All, was steadily declining. Wasn’t sure how much longer I had.” He picked Izuki up, hugging him. “But, thanks to you, kid, I’m feeling like a brand new man!”

“Hoy..” Izuku replied sheepishly. Not every day you got to help All Might…help…All Might…All ...Might

HOLY BUTTWAFFLES; HE JUST HELPED OUT _ FREAKING ALL MIGHT _ !

“HOYO!” He screamed, buzzing around the hero like a deranged pink bumblebee. “HOYOHOYO! Hoy-yoy hoyo hoy! Hoyohoyohoyohoyohoyohoyo!”

Watching him, Toshinori couldn’t help laughing at how accurate Izuku was, unintentionally pulling off the same dance moves in his excitement. 

“ _ Um..could someone scrape me off this…? Please…? _ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an 'Izuku starts his Kirby training' intro.

Toshinori chuckled a little. Poor Chiyo nearly blew a fuse when she saw that his wound was gone during his next checkup. When she found out he'd gone to bed in muscle mode, and woke up still in muscle...it was impressive and a lil unnerving how fast she downed that bottle of gin.

Once she woke up and recovered from the hangover, she was ready to strap him to a bed until he explained what happened. He knew it was a lil mean, but the look on her face when he said he ran into a kid who's Quirk accidently sucked it out of him was pretty funny. And speaking of that kid...

"Hoyo?"

He looked at where the pintsized greenie was perched on his shoulder, giving him a curious glance. "Sorry, just thinking bout something amusing yesterday. You know, Midoriya, I have to hand it to your mother, she took my visit pretty well. Compared to others anyway."

Izuku gave him a look that plainly said 'Seriously?'. When he came home with All might, his mom spazzed out worse than he did. Hell, she glanced at his chest and biceps so many times, he was tempted to keep score for future teasing.

"Well, she didn't faint. That's something!" He let out a smaller laugh, the kind that was an admission of 'sounded funnier in my head'. "Now, like I said, while it was completely unexpected for the both of us, you gave me a whole new lease on life AND one for all! So, it's only right that I return the favor. So that's why we're here; I'm gonna help you learn as much as you can about your quirk! And THAT, Izuku, is why we're here at Dagobah Municipal Beach."

Izuku looked about. Beach? He'd always heard it called the Dagobah Junkyard...which it kinda was. Huge piles of scrap and refuse filled a couple acres.

"Well, it used to be a beach, until trash and things washed up faster than people could clear. Anyway, this is a nice quite area to help you train. Now, from what you showed me of your notes, you've already found out about Copy, as well as learned the Bomb ability." He smirked at the little doodle that had been made, with the pointed, party-popper shaped hat he had when using it. "As well as your durability it seems. Now seems as good a time as any for you to practice flying."

"Hoy..??"

"It's easy, actually. Suck in a big puff of air, then start flapping your arms like a hummingbird on a sugar high!"

"Hoyo." Izuku inhaled as deeply as he could, feeling himself puff up like a beachball until he rolled off his feet. Soon as that happened, he began flapping, flailing his arms as fast as he could. "Hoy...hooooyyy!" He grunted, feeling himself slowly lift off the ground.

"Easy does it, you're getting airborn!" Toshinori's smile widened the higher Izuku got. "Ok, that's good!" They were now eye to eye. "Next up, try angling your arms forward, like you're trying to swim. That should let you move forward."

Doing his best to stay up, Izuku started to flap more at an angle, hoping he didn't overdo it and flop to the ground. "Hoooyyyooo!" He grunted, eyes clenched tightly. 

"Hm..it's not a complete success, but it's a start!" Toshinori piped up, watching him slowly bounce forward. "All I can say with that is 'practice'!"

* * *

Izuku hummed to himself, having found a sturdy looking chair to sit on. Despite the junk everywhere, it was kind of peace-

"Whoo!" All might shouted, climbing out of the puff's mouth. "First off. MAN, is it roomy in there! You could build a neighborhood in that place! Second, I was right! It's acting just like an aging room! I'm guessing you like to store snacks and things there for safe keeping."

"Hoyo." It kept Katsuki and his hangers on from trying to steal them. Nothing got into it, either. 

"And the fact that you have so many crates of tomatoes?"

"H-hoyo..." He had the decently to blush a bit. Didn't know why, but he'd developed a serious love of the things. Gotten to where he'd eat anything if there was tomato in it.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a bit of a tempura junkie myself. Also, any idea how long you've had some of those tomatoes?"

Izuku thought..."Hoy..." He quickly jotted down 'about a month? They never seemed to go bad.'

"Well, that explains why you have so many Maxims. They're actually aging into healing items. Hell, those sodas and fruit drinks you have in there are becoming Pep Brews!" All Might laughed. "Recovery Girl is gonna love you. No sarcasm." He held up a bottle with a plain yellow label. "Actually, I brought one with me so we can test it." Popping the cap, he gave a hearty 'here's mud in your eye!' and downed it. "Hm...lemonyyyyyeeeee!" His pupils dilated a he shuddered violently. "WHOA! Wow, that'll wake you up!" He belched loudly. "Kinda like downing a six pack of those little energy shots. " Another belch. "Yeah, she is definitely going to wanna keep you."

It took a few minutes for Toshinori to stop vibrating from the drink, as well as an evil giggle about 'slipping one into Aizawa's coffee'.

* * *

" _Ok, Midorya, how many tomatoes can you sense I'm holding?_ " All Might spoke up over the walkie talkies he'd brought that day. He's guessed that since the comic showed Kirby able to do a sort of mental inventory check of things in his stomach realm, then Izuku may be able to do it as well.

"....hoy?" A trio of taps were heard on his end. 

"Yep, three. You're getting the hang of this. Ok, next up. tap once for a brew, two for tomato, or three for neither."


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. After ten months of practice and preparation, Izuku was marching down the walkway towards the UA exam building. "Hoyo!" He smiled and adjusted the hat that indicated his new Cutter power; yellow with side wings and a crescent-shaped blade on top. The eyes above the brim were a lil silly, but the fact it allowed him to throw razor-sharp boomerangs more that made up for it.

Now if only he didn't have to run from another girl who'd chased after him in 'squee' mode on the way there. He'd have to find out a way around that. For now, though, he was more focused on his current goal. In just a few minutes, he'd be taking the test that decided his odds of entering one of the most prestigious hero schools in Japan!  
  
"Hoyo!" He was ready! "Hoyo!" He was revved up!! "HOYO!" HE! WAS-

"OMIGOSH!"

"Hooooyyyy!?" Getting snatched up by a girl....COME ON! Said girl was an energetic looking brunette with blush marks on her cheeks. A quick glance showed pink pads on her fingers. The way she had at least one off him seemed to indicate a five-point- emitter..."Hoy!" Now wasn't the time to examine a Quirk, even if it belonged to a girl who was kind of cute. He shook his head - or tried, anyway - to clear it, and gave her a look that he hoped said 'please put me down'.

"You're real...and ALIVE!" She squealed, hugging him. "I thought you were like some like remote controlled toy, but this makes you _even MORE FREAKING ADORABLE!_ And you're so squishy too!"

"Ho-yo...!" He squirmed in the hug. While he was grateful she wasn't trying to take him home as a bed decoration, he was hoping she'd put him down so they could get in. In an effort to get the message out, he worked his notepad out and scribbled a quick note.

"And that hat!" She giggled as he held up a piece of paper. "Hm?"

'Um, you know you're hugging a boy who just has a mutation Quirk, right? Could I get down, please? We're both going to be running late for the exam.'

She stared at the writing for a few seconds, her face slowly turning redder and redder the more it sank in. "OH GEEZE! I am so, SO sorry!" She squeaked, flailing in her attempt to get him down with out throwing him. "I-I didn't mean to...I mean you are cute-in a puffball way, that is!" She laughed weakly.

He scribbled another note, letting her know he'd gotten somewhat used to reactions like that, and that he was just glad she wasn't seeing him like a toy she could make off with.

"Oh, heh, wow...you must have had to deal with that a lot...OH! Uh, I'm Ochako, Ochako Uraraka." She rubbed her head in embarrassment. 

"Hoyo." He jotted down his, also adding that his Quirk made everything he said come out as that one word. "Izuku?" She visibly fought down the urge to squee again as she read the rest. "Um, you going for the hero course too?" He nodded. "Cool, w-well, we should probably get...get in. Heh, m-maybe we'll be classmates...bye." She gave him a little wave as she jogged towards the building. "Hoyo!" He waved back before chuckling himself. That encounter wasn't as bad as others, at least; maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Hoyo...!"

Well...it wasn't as bad as that...  
  
"Hoyo!"

But still..."Hooyyoo!" Who designed these seats! "Hoyo!" The guy in front of him was making it even harder; he was grateful his jumps were high enough to at least see Present Mic and the screen for a moment!

"Hoooyy...Hoyo!" At least the guy's voice carried good. A practical based on points from bashing robots? "Hoy..." Didn't seem like an effective way to test heroing... 

"Excuse me! Present Mic, the papers we recieved mention FOUR robot types, yet you only listed THREE!"

"Hoyo?" Izuku nearly fall off his seat, was this guy serious! The man wasn't even done talking, and he - wow, he could hurt someone flailing like that - he just cuts him off and berates him!

"And YOU!" He then whirled around to point right at Izuku. "That bouncing noise is rude and-" He froze as he watched the pink ball jumping up to stare back at him with an equally disapproving glare.

"Hoy??" Izuku pointed at himself, then jumped and pointed the stage, then gave him a _look_.

"N...nevermind..." He quickly sat back down, burying his swiftly reddening face while others around him just looked amused.

The guy in front of him, a spiky-looking redhead, turned around. "If you had trouble seeing, you could've just said said something, bro!" He said, picking Izuku up and letting him sit on his head, getting his pen and notepad as well.

"Hoyo!" He quickly wrote a note down and held it down to him.

"Izuku, huh? I'm Eijiro Kirishima. No problem, bro, at least you can see now. Oh, seriously? You can't talk normally 'cause of your Quirk? Wow, that's gotta be rough."

Izuku shrugged. "Hoyo."

The rest of the introduction went by relatively quick.  
  


* * *

The massive entrance to the battle area he and several others had been taken to literally loomed above him. Then again, pretty much everything 'loomed' above him. He nearly fell back looking up at the huge doors as they slid open to reveal the simulated city the practical section was gonna be in.

"Remember, you only have ten minutes to rack up as high a a score as you can! Teamwork isn't against the rules, but the robot are your ONLY targets! Not other entrants!" As he listened to Present Mic go over the rules, Izuku looked around to see if Bakugo was there. He hadn't seen the arrogant hothead for a while, so part of him hoped he'd finally grown up a little in the last few months. 

"Hoyo." The blonde was nowhere to be seen, but Ochako was up ahead. From the look of things she was psyching herself up for it. "Hoy!" He trotted over to wish her good luck.

"That girl is...!" The glasses-wearing guy from earlier started, but quickly stopped himself at the look he got from a few others.

"Dude, you really wanna be seen as the guy hassling the student with a mutation Quirk as drastic as his?" Another whispered, making him gulp when the realization set in.

"Hoy!" Izuku reached up to get her attention...

"AND GOOOO!!!"  
  
Only to get bowled over by the sudden stampede into the test area. "H-hoyo!" He coughed from the cloud of dust and quickly got back to his feet. "Hoyo!? HOY-HOYO!" He ran in as fast as his somewhat nonexistent legs could take him.

* * *

"Interesting batch this year." Cementoss commented, as the UA teachers watched from the monitoring room. The students scattered about the simulation as soon as they entered, eager to get big scores.

Principal Nezu tapped a particular screen. "And speaking of interesting." He pulled up the view for all of them to see a pink orb scurrying down the street, making a beeline for a One-pointer. "Isn't that the boy who to managed to unexpectedly get you back to a hundred percent, Toshinori?" 

**"That's him!"** The big man laughed, remembering the freakout the others had when they saw him fully healed. Well, most of them freaked, Nezu fell off his chair laughing at the whole thing.

"DIBS!" Recoverly Girl and Midnight yelled in unison, before giving each other a glare.

Snipe let out a low whistle. "Damn, and I though Orca and Selkie had drastic mutant Quirks! You sure that kid can be a hero? Not dissing him or anything, but..." 

* * *

"HOYO!" Grabbing the blade off his cap, he sent it arcing towards the robot. Another blade materialized on the cap, and he hurled that one as well, followed by a third. All three hit home, the bot falling apart into sections.

* * *

"...I withdraw the question." Snipe quickly said. 

* * *

One down, now he just had to try and find more-  
  
"OH CRAP! HELP!" Izuku jumped at the scream. From a round a corner a girl - with half a dozen bots hot on her heels - came barreling around a corner.

"HOYO!?" She was definitely outnumbered! Her quirk must not let her handle groups. They were too far off for the cutter, and he wasn't fast enough to catch up. "Hoy!" It was a moment like this that made him grateful he'd learned he could turn off powers he'd gotten if he had them long enough. He quickly reverted to normal and started sucking up the sliced robot. Another handy trick All Might showed him was that if he inhaled multiple items, his star shot got stronger and could punch through multiple targets.

Unfortunately, the pieces were bigger than he expected and he had to stifle a cough. Said cough was enough to make him swallow. "H-Hoy??" Where' this new cap come from??

* * *

Kyoka Jiro swore under her breath as she tried to stay ahead of the robots after her. She'd tried to use her jacks to keep one immobile with vibrations so she could find its cut off switch, but a couple more came up on her, forcing her to run. The others joining in the chase only made her predicament worse.

Now she was getting tired, and no one was around! "Someone...!" She called out. "Anyone...he-!" 

Her cry was drowned out by the screech of wheel peeling out, followed by a small pink... _something_ roar past her into the band of bots. "Wha??" She looked back...and nearly fell over as she realized the thing was a wheel.

A little pink wheel...and it slammed into them with a force that was freaking. _UNREAL_! Parts and damaged bots were tossed like bowling pins. The little wheel carved a path through them before taking a hard turn, its treads squealing against the asphalt. The surviving robots turned towards this new opponent just in time to get mowed down by the pint-sized demolisher. "No way...Um, hello?" She looked around, wondering if this was someone's support gear. If it was, then she wasn't about to get on their bad side. "Thanks for the hand."

"Hoyo!" Her eyes widened when the wheel came to a stop in front of her and transformed into a pink, green-haired puffball with a red, yellow brimmed ballcap.  
  
She stared. "Bwahhh...??"

* * *

Snipe's head tilted just a little. "I think we're-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" Power Loader pointed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohhh...so you have a Quirk that lets you duplicate stuff. Huh, cool." Jiro's confusion melted away some after reading the note the pink puff-er, Izuku handed her. It was still kinda weird that he could only say one word (and she'd end anyone who claimed she found the squeaky 'hoyo's cute!) "Anyway, thanks for the save. That was pretty metal."

"Hoyo." Izuku did his best to wave it off. After all, heroes were more than criminal busters, right? "Ho-"

**"SEVEN MINUTES, LISTENERS! YOU GOT SEVEN MINUTES REMAINING!"**

Jiro quickly checked her watch. "Yeah, we better hurry! Who knows how many robots are available."

Izuku looked back at the smashed ones, then her. "Hoy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be fine, just need to pay a little more attention to what's around me."

"Hoyo..." He gave her a quick wave bye before changing back to the wheel and taking off down the street...

And bulldozing an unfortunate two-pointer that had picked that time to come scuttling around the corner. Jiro let out a weak laugh at the cloud of parts and dust he left behind. "Well, if he makes it, it won't be boring here at least.

* * *

"Bullshit! I call such bullshit!" Power Loader hollered, pointing at the screen showing another bot being run over. "That puffball is pwning nearly every bot he's coming across! It's like he's not even trying!"

Toshinori had to stifle a chuckle. "Well, he does seem to be quite formidable once he gets the momentum in that form"

"I'm serious! Look at that!" They all watched Izuku let out a loud "HOYO!" Battlecry as he knocked a three point bot end over end when it was about to blindside another student. "Granted, it's cool he's helping others, but still! He could at least pretend to break a sweat! It took me a good month to put all these robots together!"

"On the plus side, he seems to have a good handle on his Quirk, as peculiar as it is." Nezu commented, giving the monitor room a brief look around. "Speaking of serious, I take it Aizawa is still under the weather."

"Yeah, he's starting to recover, so he'll be good to go once school starts up." Present Mic replied. 

"Now he's just showing off!" Power Loader whined, forcing them all to face the screen that showed Izuku briefly drop out of Wheel mode in midair to perform a Captain Morgan.

* * *

Rolling out of the way of the robot he'd come across, Mashirao Ojiro whirled around and slammed his tail against the hidden off switch. "Heh, that's twenty eight-points now. At least they all have them in the same spot." An explosion not far off told him others were on a roll as well...

"Huh." He blinked at the sight of a bot arcing through the air a block down, the way it was bent told him something'd given it a good whack. Strangely graceful, too. He was tempted to call out, asking if they'd meant to do that, when a small pink...something came screeching from around the corner. The closer it got, the more he realized it was a wheel.

A little pink wheel. "What the?" He tilted his head in flat confusion until it hit a piece of scrap and ramped into the air.

"Hoyo-yo!" The wheel suddenly transformed midair into an equally small pink puffball, with green hair. It promptly performed a stance Ojiro remembered his grandfather taking about; a pre-quirk performance called 'Lord of the Dance'. 

The puff held the move for a moment before changing back into a wheel and landing with a bounce. "Uh....nice hang time?" 

"Hoyo!" Izuku came to a stop beside the deactivated bot. "Hoy?"

Ojiro scratched the back of his neck. "Hoy-huh? Not sure what that means."

"Hoyo." Izuku pulled out his notepad, but before he could write anything, there was a shout of 'HEADS UP!'

"CRAP! MOVE!" Ojiro looked up as a large chunk of robot came plummeting their way. He dove to the side, thankfully avoiding getting flattened by it. Izuku, however was clipped and sent cartwheeling upwards. 

"HOYO!" Izuku went bugeyed when he saw a star bounce away. _'ok, not good! All Might warned me I could lose a power if I got hit! Come back here!'_

"On man...who's the idiot?" Ojiro glared at the smoking hunk of machinery. "Some people need a refresher course on being freaking CAREFUL with their Quirks! Hey, you all-" He looked over at Izuku, and paused abruptly.

"Hoyo hoyo hoyo!" The puffball was frantically chasing a...a star. A bouncing yellow star. 

"I picked a bad day to lay off the ramune..." He mumbled. "Um, need a hand?"

"Hoyoyoyo!" He cried out, diving to try and catch the star. It bounced one more time and hit the ground with a thud as it slowly turned pale grey and glasslike. "Hoy?? Hoyoy!" He poke, prodded, and slapped the star, but nothing happened. An attempt to inhale proved fruitless. "Hoyo...!" What happened!? All Might never said anything about the stars doing this!

"Okay..." Ojiro walked over. "Should I even ask?"

* * *

 _'I don't remember the stars doing that.'_ All Might said to himself. _'They just poofed away, didn't they?'_

* * *

"I'm guessing that wasn't meant to happen." Ojiro looked at the star. "From the way the light's hitting it, it seems like it turned into crystal somehow."

"Hoyo??" What the heck was he gonna do with a crystalized star?? "Hoy..." He was having fun with that power too, phooy.

"Um, any chance I can get some context?" He watched him quickly scribble out a message. "Oh. Izuku, huh? Wow, that's a heck of a Quirk" He said, reading it. "So...you don't know why the star did that, but now you're worried you'll lose your other acquired abilities if you get hit again." He looked back at the star. "How exactly _do_ you get these abilities?"

Izuku quickly faced away and inhaled, making sure he didn't pull in much more than some dust. "Hoy!" He then pointed to the remains of a one-point bot and did his best to roll around.

"Ok, I think I get it: you can copy things by inhaling them?" He got a nod in response. "Like you got the wheel thing by sucking in part of the one point bots." Another nod. "But now your wheel power's well...that." He pointed at the crystalized star. "Hm..." He quickly plucked a few hairs from his head and tail. "Here, let's see what this gives you."

Izuku raised an eye. "Hoyo?" The offer was a little out of nowhere, and he wasn't even sure what kind of ability he'd get from the guy. Then again, he did get the Bomb power from inhaling one of Katsuki's explosions..."Huuuwwaahhhh!" Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled the hairs in, feeling new headgear appear on him when he swallowed.

"I-is that a martial arts headband? Not sure what the star's supposed to indicate, though."

"Hoy?" He felt the top of his head and saw he did have one on, a red one judging from the two ends trailing out. "Hoyo." A surge of something pulsed through him "HOY!" He threw a punch, then another and another, the speed making his arms leave afterimages. The same happened then he struck out with a flurry of kicks, before finishing with with a spinkick that lifted him into the air slightly.

"Wait, you...got that from _me_?" Ojiro stared at him in surprise.

"Hoyo!" Izuku bounced excitedly at the new ability. It wasn't Wheel, but this one - Fighter seemed like a fitting name - definitely came close.

"How...why-!" 

The nearby wall exploded violently as a three pointer decided to make an entrance then. Its optics glowed when they settled on the potential target and was now upside down for some reason.

* * *

"÷£l>☻A!?!" Ojiro's jaw went limp at the sight; when it came through, he'd been ready to try and tell Izuku where the off switch was, except he had a different idea and put his foot to where a jaw would normally be. Seeing a foot tall puff deliver a moonsault kick to a fifteen foot tall, several hundred pound robot was enough to cause a read/write error.

Much less knock it airborn, and the punch that brought it back down to earth...with prejudice.

"WHY CAN'T I DO THAT!?"


End file.
